onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
History
History is the thirteenth track on Made in the A.M. It was released exclusively on November 6, 2015, in the lead up to the album's November 13th release. On December 14, 2015, it was confirmed as the album's third single. It was the band's final single before their hiatus began. Background Liam Payne described the song as a "modern version of You've Got A Friend In Me", the famous Toy Story theme song. He said the song "is mainly about the fans and what they’ve done; I think it was important that they were a part of it, to close the album."Liam's EW interview Louis echoed the sentiment, stating "the whole context of the song is the idea that we've gone through this as a band together and we've gone through this with the fans. That feels quite personal."People Magazine Interview Niall and songwriter Julian Bunetta revealed they asked fans to record the chorus along with them to give the song a "crowd" effect.Niall's tweet Lyrics Reviews Entertainment Weekly said the track was a "hand-clapping, all-together-now celebration of all the band has been through and accomplished alongside their fans."EW Review Chart Success History peaked at #6 on the BBCRI Official Singles Chart and #5 on the UK & Ireland iTunes Charts. It reached the top ten in Scotland and Italy and reached #29 in Australia. On March 1, 2016, BPI Music announced the single had gone gold and by June, it had gone platinum upon selling 600,000 copies. It is their fourth single to go platinum after What Makes You Beautiful, Steal My Girl and Story of My Life. Promotion The song became available for download on iTunes and Spotify on November 6, 2015. Niall and Louis tweeted with fans about the song and the hashtag #1DHistory trended worldwide. History entered the Billboard Trending Charts at #1.Billboard Trending Chart Music Video The History music video was released unannounced on January 26, 2016. It features footage of the band's journey to success, intercut with scenes of the members singing the lyrics. On February 1, 2016, Ben Winston revealed in an interview with MTV that the video was not supposed to end with each band member leaving in different directions, stating "Well actually, I see that a bit too much has been read into that one. I think too much has been read into that ending where they walk off in different directions. Because actually, they do run back together at the end. But I don’t know why… Gabe, why did we cut that last shot where they run back together at the end?". Co-director Gabe Turner responded "It just didn’t look that great. But there certainly wasn’t any… it wasn’t supposed to be them walking off, it was just kind of like an, “OK, see you in a bit, guys!”Ben Winston There appeared to be possible ongoing tension about the edited scene, with Turner later tweeting Winston on February 13th: "You're right, you did film it..ending. That was my error. I should have done it, then it would have been good enough to stay."Turner's tweet The History video was Vevo certified after it surpassed 100 million views on March 8, 2016, less than 2 months after release. It is One Direction's 16th video to achieve certification.Vevo The video received the 2017 BRIT Award for Best British Video. Live performances One Direction Performs "History"|''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' One Direction perform History on The Final The X Factor 2015|''The X-Factor'' One Direction History|''The Late Late Show with James Corden'' One Direction - History LIVE Alan Carr 2015 Dec. 11|''Alan Carr: Chatty Man'' References it:History Category:Made In The A.M. songs Category:November calendar Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:Made In The A.M. singles